


I needed you, so I got you

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, Desperation, Exile, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Not Beta Read, Reunion Sex, Reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: tubbo finds their tommy.dni if you're here to hate, im hyperfixated and i'll probably delete this whole account once i'm over it. i know it's bad, i hate it too, so you don't have to tell me what i already know.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 15
Kudos: 290
Collections: Anonymous





	I needed you, so I got you

"tommyinnit."

the voice speaking, is firm. it's the same voice that stirred him to consciousness the morning prior, whispering quiet apologies as they nudged tommy's bare shoulder. the blonde had instead groaned and rolled over. their voice was soft still, but no longer in a tender, kindly way — no, it's thin and faint. it's falling apart in a way that's hollow, a subtle, watery tilt to the syllables and a half sigh to the last vowel that rings loudly in the rushing air from where they stood atop great walls.

there's no one around tommy, it's a one man crowd to see him off and the only attendee is himself. the pause in between his name and the next words surely doesn't belong, but is spent recollecting some semblance of composure _._

"tommyinnit. you, from here on, are exiled from new l'manberg."

his chest twists and his head bows further, head falling forward as his shoulders briefly bunch up in sharp shock.  
it hurts more than it should have, the next words following only numbed in their weight and muffled in his ringing ears. nothing felt heavier than that familiar voice telling him to leave, to never come back, he'd much rather have those delicate hands gripping the edges of their uniform around his throat, choking the life from him. it would be easier to forgive, to move on and forget — but alas he has to live. he _has_ to live, and that's the problem. he felt his own lips move, pleading, begging. searching desperately for an answer.

instead, he felt rough hands shoving him back. he grits his teeth, a seething fury taking over his pained expression when dream is the one to fill his vision. tommy hisses, pulls himself away with a disgusted sneer as he wobbles unsteadily on his feet.

he doesn't dare do it to himself, to steal a final glance of his best friend stood above that tall wall, their fitted suit and their tired eyes. he'd much rather his last sight have been the tawny haired teen halfway dressed, drenched in morning sunlight. in a baggy t-shirt that tommy wouldn't be able to tell you if it was theirs or not, hopping in their dress pants as the brunette shakes their head, wild hair puffing up and nearly covering their eyes. as he is shoved, descending the stairs toward the great wall of obsidian looming over head, he recalls that same desperate expression. as the blonde had stirred, the president had flinched back.

"i'm so sorry. i'm really trying here, tommy," they'd whispered, and it _would_ be funny. funny how they weren't dressed proper, one leg in their pants and the other kicking hopefully, their hair wild and half wet. but tommy simply hummed, eyes hooded, rolling back over — drifting right back to sleep.

he only remembers the back of tubbo's head as he stiffly picked his way to the top of the wall. now, as he passes over the long, wooden paths guiding one along the roads connecting all of dream smp, tommy feels cold. from his finger tips to his nose, there's a sharp bite of terror that seizes his insides as he nears the ocean, lapping hungrily at the shore. he trudges on, dragging himself along behind dream as if he were on a leash.

"this fucking sucks," tommy groans. it had been weeks. he'd just returned to the makeshift camp, a rabbit in hand and an axe in the other. collapsing in front of the campfire in the centre of the camp, the blonde got to skinning and preparing the rabbit to be cooked. he remembers the first day he did this, he threw up. now? the very action of pulling out his knife to begin the process made his mouth water.

as he got to stringing up the small animal, trimming off fat and laying the pelt out to dry, the blonde heard something. maybe a warble, distant, like his nether portal reacting to some odd pigman wandering unintentionally into the overworld — but he decided to pay it no mind. instead, he stoked the fire and sighed impatiently as the rabbits skin began to grow crispy, blackening as the insides of it's meat grew tender. by the time the rabbit had finished cooking, tommy was in near darkness and he was digging in happily. again, another noise from outside the walls. a stumble instead, the sound of a body colliding with the ground and a light "oof!"

tommy stiffens, head whipping up. he gripped the axe, voice raising only to come out as a growl, "whoever you are, you can fuck right off."

there's a small curse and a scoff, only for the sound to continue around the wall — nearing the front with heavy drags of their feet. while tommy was preparing to sling his axe at whoever dared step into his own little plot of land, instead came something he never expected. a clean suit (aside from the smear of dirt on the knees of their dress pants and on one elbow) and wide, blue eyes. soft, and yet relieved. the same hair tommy had ruffled day in and day out just a month ago, teasing them to either cut it or to fix it, because it truly was a fluffy disaster.

"tubbo ...?" the blonde croaks, leaned over the rabbit he plucked meat off of almost defensively, weapon in hand, blinking in awe at the figure stiffly standing there.

"tommy," the brunette whispers, their calm facade slowly falling into something miserable and yet relieved, a pained smile pulling their lips gently upward. they turn to gently look at the walls that tower above, not nearly as great and looming as the obsidian that still resided there, pieces collapsed and others still standing tall. these instead were warm, homely. they take a half step in before whispering, "can i ...?"

tommy doesn't trust his voice, so instead he raises to his feet and meets the small brunette before they could even take another step forward. they crash into one another, arms flying around each other as they cling to hair and clothes all the same, faces buried in necks and cheeks brushing.

"holy fuck ... i missed you, oh fuck i missed you."

tubbo lets out a wet giggle, tears audible in their voice as they bury their nose into the crook of tommy's neck (or what they could reach), "i'm sorry. i'm so sorry i didn't visit sooner or do anything to talk to you, let you know i missed you. i was hoping if i waited it out, dream wouldn't notice if i left for half a day ..."

tommy tears the two apart, hands gripping tubbo's shoulders as he squares a determined look on his best friend, "fuck dream. he's the last thing i wanna think about when i've got you all to myself i— come on. come on, i was about to get some sleep, but we — come on. c'mere."

the two collapsed in the tall teen's set up, flopped on their backs, just gazing up at the thin cloth that made up tommy's roof. this went on for quite some time, whispers and hums, conversation and moments of comfortable silence.

now, tommy had spent so much time alone, that his ears perked to every little noise. and this time, he hears it loud and clear even amongst the quiet laughs and tired ramblings of tubbo for the past five minutes, wrapped up in tommy's scratchy, woolen blankets. the sound of metallic armor grinding against itself, the click of netherite boots and the whistle of his only live company until now. tommy moves at break neck speed.

the blonde had rolled over, flattened himself atop the brunette, a hand pressing over their mouth as they let out a startled gasp. he **had** heard it, the crunching of approaching footsteps slinking into his home and into those comforting walls. the blonde whispers frantically, hand peeling away as tubbo seemed to still be trying to connect the dots, looking around for somewhere to hide the brunette when it was simply just a barren, cold tent. no where to go, no place to blend in and hide.

"fuck. _fuck_! what do we do? holy shit that's probably dream, how do we —"

tommy doesn't have to say anything else. tubbo is in full on panic mode at that and that only assists in making the desperate sound that rips from their throat even more genuine. they keen, moan, wail, throwing their head back with a loud gasp, voice pitched up to the point one couldn't tell where the line was drawn between their voice being masculine or feminine. they let out another sobbing cry as the blonde opens his mouth to choke out a question, even adding on a litany of "ah ah ah"s because tommy is staring down at them, wide eyed, teeth clacking together in realization as the brunette glares at him — daring the tall teen who's now blushing. that turns their noises into muffled moans before their face is screwing up and they're clenching their teeth in shame, tilting their head away as their mouth falls open again and they're gasping. tommy's gawking isn't helping the brunette in chasing off the unwelcome visitor.

"please, oh my god, _please_ — feels so good, you're so big," tubbo cries, voice breaking in shame and yet it sounds so very real as they stare at the side of the tent they were crammed into, seeing a shifting figure hesitate in front of the dying fire just outside. the teen feels something twitch against their thigh and they doesn't have the courage to let up their little show. death _wasn't_ on their agenda today, but tommy? tommy seemed enraptured by something entirely different than a fear of death. it was hunger, and tubbo did a nervous double take at the way the blonde's adam's apple bobbed and his tongue ran across his bottom lip as the brunette whined.

"aaNNGH! _PLEASE_! harder — harder harder please!" they gasp, averting their gaze shamefully. sobbing like their life depended on faking an orgasm, a hand flying up to grip at tommy's forearm as if it were for effect, one leg tightening around the blonde's hip. that seemed to have been enough, it was too much all at once and it all came crumbling down. because a calloused palm is gripping their jawline and dragging them to face the blonde above them.

"mmh!" tubbo lets out a startled, muffled noise. tommy's lips are colliding with their own as a tongue is demanding entrance, lathing against their upper lip and — holy shit, tubbo squeaks. their hands fly up, grasping at tommy's shoulders as the blonde groans into their mouth between the wet smack of their lips.

tubbo can't help it, they melt. after a moment of being stunned, body gone stiff, their eyes flutter and roll shut as the blonde runs his tongue over the crown of their teeth, demanding control of tubbo's mouth which the brunette readily relinquishes under his enthusiasm. they had only been speaking for five minutes prior, and yet this felt like the ultimate reward — or goal — to their conversation full of flighty compliments and quiet "i missed you"s. tommy had shifted forward, crowding tubbo into the corner of the tent as he greedily sucks on their tongue before nibbling their bottom lip, earning a muffled "wha ... hah ..." as tubbo's legs are pushed further apart, tommy fitting right between them.

"ah—hAh," tubbo pants out, gripping his shoulders tighter as the blonde kisses the corner of their lips and peppers their jaw in delicate pecks. tubbo watches as the figure in front of the fire seems to step back, slinking off with a curse barely audible above the wet smack of tommy's lips. relief overtakes all of the current pleasures if not for just a moment. because quickly, tubbo's hips are involuntarily seeking friction when tommy nibbles along their ear, groaning into it when both teen's hips rut against one another.

"wait i—i was ... that was ... a trick — ah— it was meant to chase off dream. i used it against sch—ah!—schlatt before, that's why i had the whole pregnant cover-up stor—yy-gah!" tubbo yelped at the end as they felt tommy suckle a dark mark against the side of their throat, biting roughly onto the skin. their uniform had been roughly made to give way, the collar to their blouse popped so the blonde could mark down their throat.

"yeah — and?" tommy growls absentmindedly as his hands shove up tubbo's shirt, the president hissing at how cold those crawling, damaged digits were, feeling across their chest before pinching a nipple. tubbo squawks, one leg kicking out as they seizes up, covering their face in shame. they whimper weakly when tommy sighs again against the shell of their ear.

"a—and i was ... i ..." they gasp, voice trailing off when tommy's head is now wriggling under their shirt, licking at the pebbled buds curiously. tubbo lets out an open mouthed whine, eyes screwing shut as their head tosses back with a heavy thud against the ground.

"i was ... i— ah— oh, fuck— _please_ ..." tubbo slurs, eyes fluttering when tommy grinds his teeth on the hardened nipple, suckling roughly on it as a hand possessively grips the brunette's hip. they had no idea how good that sort of attention would feel, but now they were learning.

"you sound really pretty, god you sound _so_ pretty," tommy points out after he'd marked the poor president's chest to the heavens, much of their right nipple suckled raw, sensitive and overused. tubbo flushes at that, shyly averting their gaze as they mutely shake their head, but tommy is casually continuing on.

"like a girl! but better," he muses casually before his thumb and index finger nonchalantly pop the button on tubbo's trousers who gasps.

"can i jerk you off? i wanna ... hear all of that stuff you did before. make sure it's _real_ , not just for show and shit." the blonde sputters his explanation, hungrily staring down at the brunette. it was a poor excuse to want to hear tubbo moan and beg again, and yet it seemed like he was hardly trying to hide his intentions.

it felt almost animalistic. tommy surely understood that desperation better than anyone else right now, abandoning ones humanity sheerly to survive. he was thin and lean, had smears of dirt and massive cuts that marred his once pale skin with spotty bandages and thick scabs. his hands were calloused and his lips were rough, and oh god, they were doing this. grinding, rutting, kissing, like it was the last thing they would do together again. tubbo wordlessly reaches up, grips into messy, oily blonde hair, and jerks the younger teen down. their teeth clack, their noses bump, but they're kissing. hot and heavy into each other's mouths, tongue lathing against one another's as tommy takes the initiative and trails his fingers against the tangible bulge in tubbo's boxers. tubbo whimpers, and tommy takes that as his opportunity to overpower the smaller, his tongue taking over their mouth as they moan helplessly into his motions, the shoving of a hand pushing those perfectly clean, steamed trousers down to the president's knees.

"hAh—!" tubbo gasps, hips lifting off the curl of blankets to help only to be met with tommy's hand shoved in their boxers, grasping the president with a groan.

"oh. _oh_ holy shit," the brunette shudders heavily into tommy's mouth, hips twitching at even the slightest motions, a rapt expression on their face as tommy buries his face into the shorter's throat only to peer down at where he held them in his palm, coaxing out their next words with a quiet squeeze, " _please_ — please keep going ..."

"yeah?" tommy murmured, growls.

"yeah," tubbo breathlessly pleads, rutting their hips up hopefully. tommy snickers, beginning to move his hand. up and down, his rough palm pumps the president's aching dick. it's like the dam is broken when he spits on his palm and reintroduces his warm touch, because tubbo is audibly crying out at every little flourish. the brushing of a thumb against the sensitive underside of their head, the teasing push of an index finger right against the slit, the subtle squeezes when tommy's fist reached the base ... tubbo was falling apart in his hands.

"hah— ha— please _please_!" tubbo panted loudly, sucking in a sharp inhale before crying out, fists gripping tightly — one into tommy's hair, the other clawing at his back. they were white knuckled, hips twitching and skin flushing a bright red from their cheeks down their chest. it wasn't amazing, truly. tommy was sloppy, his hand was damaged, calloused, and covered in bandages, but he was enthusiastic and that was enough for the president. the writhing, whimpering president.

"close, i'm so— i-i'm—!" tubbo tries to cry their strangled warning, but can only gasp out so much of it before they fell apart. their hips stuttered, back arching, cum splattering against their bare stomach. the brunette hiccuped, trembling and writhing as tommy milked them through their release, eyes screwed shut as they whine in complaint when they felt tommy pull himself off the brunette, now hovering over the president. falling flat against the sheets, tubbo's eyes cracked open to be met with the sight of tommy gazing down at them with hooded, hungry eyes, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. if that alone didn't get a throb from tubbo then what else would? there was a twitch of their dick in response to the sight, which tommy definitely didn't miss.

" _fuck_ ," is all tommy rasps when he glances back up at the brunette's bright red face, "fffuck i'm so glad i got to do that. you were making a lot more sense the first time but otherwise — i wanna do it again, if i'm being honest here. you mind?"

tubbo sighs, hooded eyes meeting bright blue ones. they couldn't say no, they never seemed to find any reason to. tommy was everything they wanted, and they would willingly give and take anything they could from the blonde. they smiled gently, nodding. not even a second later, their lips are enveloped and they're a tangle of limbs once again.

his tubbo. their tommy.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make a chapter 2?


End file.
